Abilities and Strengths
Akasha a being far more powerful than her degraded identity of Azalea, though she has all of the skills of Azalea but also has a more suitable skillset in order to fulfill her desires. nonetheless she also has several modifying abilities capable of enhancing her own self. Core Abilities Nega-EX: Akasha's existence as the Stigmata renders as a Law of Nature and concepts the "fact" that she is "the first to be born into the World, and the last to die." That is to say, so long as other life exists within the same "World" as Akasha, she may definitionally be incapable of dying though can still be rendered unconscious or defeated. Dominion Bounded Field: is a Personal Skill that expresses her Authority as the Stigmata as "''the Fields From Which Life Itself is Sprung". Being that creation cycles the True Ether of the '''Genesis, '''While she is within the boundaries of the domain capabilities are definitely unlimited. The movement by which the Field of Life extends its domain is referred to Avallone, This ability projects a miniature world that temporarily overwrites the existing world how would her world look like depends on Akasha's mind. Those who entered her dominion would suffer from the lack of energies and also would have a hard time fighting her. '''Regression EX': This ability allows her to manipulate and consume time, She can also literately alter anything related to creation of the mortal and spiritual realm as she is a stigmata, This also allows her to consume the time of other beings regressing their progress and losing their acquired powers at a massive scale compared to Azalea's. Though as her victims get consumed their souls are preserved along with their timelines allowing her to revive anyone she killed or simply anyone she knows giving her the power to control both life and death via time altering and consuming. This ability can only be used if her target is within a 100 meter circular radius and she has vision of her designated target however if the target is within her domain she can use it at any given range. Discernment of Existence: This ability renders everything mortal so long as it exists and can interact with one another either directly or indirectly, "Even though it's a God-like being...as long as it can interact or influence others it's mortal" Dominion Astral World:This 'is Akasha's own world that exists outside of the universe and outside of time, located in a place that is unreachable in normal means. It is powered by Akasha's signature abilities. Death in this space does not "''count" in reality, so it is possible to revive those who die in this space with enough magical energy. It departs from normal reality and requires a connection or bond to be formed to an existence within the normal reality in order to surface or enter her world. Combat Prana Burst (Elemental): This ability allows her to manipulate Fire,Shock and Ice at a expertise class rank, However she suffers not being able to use any other elements other than those. She can use it to create elemental equipment and attacks which vary from fiery napalms to Orbital-like strikes of lightning. Enhancement EX: Enhances her own abilities to make it more powerful while retaining it's same mana cost, She can also enhance her resistances to damage and other abilities which is useful in long periods of fighting the other use of this is that it can increase one's sensitivity to pain which is useful in torture,interrogation and drawn out fighting; however, those who cannot withstand the negative effects are reduced to nothingness but ashes while the time of their lifespan would be consumed by akasha. Stagnate: The sole power of this ability is to control the molecules of the air and restrict a substance's movement, By controlling the molecules of the air she can slow her targets down though they will not notice it, It would feel like fighting someone inside a different dimension. moreover she can also create ice by solidifying water moisture in the air. moreover it can also freeze the target in place by altering the pressure of the aerial atmosphere to anchor a region of space. Everything in the surrounding is frozen, and it is potent enough to hold even dragons in place thanks to her enhancement EX. Distortion: Is amongst the many superpowers designated as Mystic Eyes, this one is of the highest grade.EX, located in her left eye it does a single job. Regardless of being organic or inorganic, it perceives and twists "anything in her vision" as if a single printed image - spinning and severing it regardless of hardness this attack it could also damage space and dimensions as if she was attacking reality itself. Order Convergence: Similar to her distortion this is also a Mystic Eye,Located in her right eye she can project chains that specifically meant to restrain powerful beings and such, If one has divinity,demonic,draconic traits or simply has too much energy capacity the strength of the chains would be proportionate to the opponent. '''7th Magic (Life-Caster): An ability that allows one to control earth and life. It awakens the power of plants from any thing in a 100 meter radius, This ability not only controls earth and plants, but also several other creatures she can also utilize microscopic fungus and microorganisms that exists in the atmosphere make them grow, turning them into her servants. These monsters are in category A and are also very acidic and can easily melt metal. She can also utilize this ability to heal any organic being. 6th Phantasm: An ability that allows one to summon creatures which are way more powerful than the common creatures that can be seen in the known realms, These creatures are numerous but most of them are only A+ at minimum however the strongest ones are the one's she typically summon as she doesnt fancy sending weaker trash mobs like the rest of her personas do, these creatures vary from demi-humanoids to dragons and phantasmic beasts: 5th Incineration Order: A powerful incantation that has a Eleven-phrase chant "I am the one who slays and captures gods. / I am the one who knows the end and the founder of genesis. / Return thyself to the cycle of providence, / The five elements to Chaos, / And sever the links woven between images and truth. / Now all of creation shall perish here, / At the distant ends of the Abyss,/The Aspect of Terror and Destruction,/ thou who is death itself,/ bring forth the great hellfire,/ that judges all creations. After finishing the chant a Magic crest bearing the eight pointed star of Chaos would appear and along with it a presence of Extreme Magic that calls forth a wave made out of contradicting elements along with a chaos compound that incinerates everything within its path. Even after the attack ends, the flames of Chaos are supposed to last for all eternity unless Azalea orders them to disappear or the caster is killed or rendered unconscious. The side-effects of this ability is extremely destructive that chaos cracks within surfaces affected similar to those in the Region of Palmaris. Along those who got hit by the spell would experience an eternal death akin to be absorbed blackhole or burned by a sun made of hellfire, where they would be disassembled on the molecular level. disappearing, leaving no trace of their existence behind. -Death Cracks siphons energy, Life-force, oxygen, earth, water, etc, turning the area into a desolate wasteland and poisoning the air, The only answer to this corruption are sealing and barrier techniques to prevent it’s spreading ability. 4th Counterfeiter: A ability that materializes objects, in accordance to the caster’s imagination, through the use of her energy and various materials. It comes from the fact that the created object slowly fades away after being created in Akasha's case it can last for a maximum of 5 years but will disappear at her whim, and Air is an allusion to the fact that said object is made out of "whatever the caster thinks the materials used in creation of the object is", fact that not only does it reproduce the shape and substance of an object, but also its entire history and ability as well. Objects created with this ability are slightly inferior to the originals due to the fact that only so much information can be gathered by sight alone. 3rd Presence Concealment: the ability to hide one's presence along with his/her magical/energy signatures it is suitable for spying. It is also possible to disappear and become extremely difficult to be detected especially if the individual hasnt been detected for the time being. 2nd Volkenmord Feuerdrache: This is her main offensive attack which is a volley of rapidly fired beams or orbs, Each beam is a deadly spell on the level of High Thaumaturgy with three times Salieri's entire amount of magical energy, capable of destroying the body of a dragon with a single direct hit. Just the use of one single beam would normally require a magic circle, fifty count aria, and five minutes of casting for a S-Class magus, and still 2 minutes with a High-Speed chant. Akasha's enhancement Ex allow her to shoot them in rapid succession without any preparation after simply targeting the enemy with her vision. She can fire them without pause when she has a supply of stored energy, and the result is something that resembles a bombing raid that leaves the fiery ground scorching red and full of craters. 1st: Zero Order Disintegration: An ability similar to arc-millenium of salieri however it is roughly a thousand times stronger without being enhanced. This ability appears at first glance to be a ring of light that encircles the Caster. A belt of light that announces the demise of existence and creation. As something that converted the entire history and existences into energy values, a time travel of vast amounts of years is made possible by collecting, accelerating and converging some hundred millions of this belt of light. Each line of light is said to carry "extreme values" that are way more superior than the arc-millenium. Nothing on the surface of the planet surpasses the energy value of this attack. When Akasha charges it and focuses its energy into an attack, the beam is described as "a torrent of compound energies sufficient to penetrate through the planet and evaporate entities alike." The arc resembling a wyvern floats in the sky above the atmosphere, and is estimated to be around the size of Russia. Its immerse energy is gathered through the existence of creation and history of the mortals since the time of the beginning, accomplished through the origin tracing. Although the burning of the verses can only provide so much energy, the burning of intelligent life forms such as sentient mortals and their civilization produces an enormous amount of energy, which is used to fuel this attack. By collecting energies solely based on sentient emotions and existing lifeforms, Akasha is able to gather energy that surpasses that of the genesis of Earth. By gathering, accelerating and converging the energy, it allows time reversal of great scale (Existing Population (Plus those that are already deceased), Multiplied by their emotions and history. Amplified with her Enhancement (x50) = Energy output), By using this attack she would eradicate a verse in order for a new one to be reborn. '''Seal Designation: '''A mark left by those who defeated her in Ancient times by sending her into the future thus preserving their own era, This is a failsafe in case she appears once more, These are symbolic runes inscribed within her existence that can make sealing effects useful against her but this also enhances her own capabilities and strengths when experiencing seals. Once this weakness is exploited she would fight similar to a berserker for her survival, by making use of this weakness she becomes weaker to seals yet more resilient to other types of attacks and restraints which also increases her parameters even more. Passives Scourge of Existence: A passive skill that raises her basic parameters and strengthens her physical abilities in exchange of making her weaker to her innate weakness.